Chapter 349
Chapter 349 is titled "One Citizen". Cover Page Volume: 37 Pg.: 47 Straw Hats and Animals: Luffy making a pot on the wheel with a hog. Short Summary Rob Lucci shows his Devil Fruit ability while the Galley-La Headquarters continues to be engulfed in flames. Long Summary Outside of the Galley-La Headquarters, the shipwrights are seen helping each other escape from the flames engulfing the building while inside, the group in Iceburg's bedroom watch in horror as Rob Lucci transforms using his Devil Fruit ability, Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard. Grown massively in height, Rob Lucci towers over them explaining that of all the Devil Fruit types, Zoan users' special quality is to strengthen themselves physically as the more they train, the more powerful they become. Chopper then comments that carnivorous Zoan types were the most violent. Kalifa informs them that the other shipwrights are on their way towards the bedroom. Lucci, with only a single Rankyaku, destroys the upper levels of the Galley-La Headquarters causing them to collapse. Nami and Chopper both run to escape the collapsing roof. Before Nami is hit by the collapsing ceiling, Chopper shoves her to safety and is buried himself. As Nami frantically begins to dig in the rubble in search of Chopper, Paulie manages to reach Iceburg and the pair attempt to escape however the CP9 stand in their way. Just as Lucci is about to strike the pair, Luffy manages to hit him before he could use Tekkai. Lucci, who now has sharp nails and enhanced power, pierces through Luffy with Shigan, injuring him. Lucci then grabs Luffy and sends him flying somewhere in Water 7. Zoro then attacks, however it is ineffective against Lucci's Tekkai, and he shares the same fate as Luffy, being sent flying. Outside the Galley-La Headquarters, the carpenters, who know nothing of what has happened inside, can only watch and hope that Iceburg has escaped with the help of Paulie, Kaku and Rob Lucci. As they continue to look on, a shipwright has spotted an unconscious Nami, who fell from the third floor, and identifies her as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Inside, Iceburg and Paulie are unconscious and tied up while a distressed Tyrannosaurus is by their side. On a rooftop close by, the CP9 members are seen watching the Galley-La Headquarters burn while Rob Lucci explains that there is now nobody to confirm the truth. As though talking to Iceburg, he states that an ordinary citizen should never defy such a large government. He then states that their next job is to retrieve the blueprints from Tom's second disciple, Franky. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Rob Lucci has eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard. **Lucci explains that out of all Devil Fruit types, Zoan types had the special ability to strengthen the users the more they train. **Chopper mentions that carnivorous Zoan types are the most violent. *Defeated by Lucci in his leopard form, Luffy and Zoro are sent flying out of the building. *Chopper saves Nami from falling debris from the collapsing building, being buried in rubble. *Nami falls to the ground from the building herself, knocking herself out and gaining injuries. *Iceburg and Paulie are tied up and left in the Galley-La Headquarters, engulfed by flames. *Lucci and CP9 head out to confront Franky, the owner of the real Pluton blueprints. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 349 it:Capitolo 349